Pups Make A Movie
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias, his family & his friends all get together to film Elias' new movie Change Of Heart. Who will play each character & will there be any problems during filming?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS MAKE A MOVIE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful & warm Monday morning. Everyone in Adventure Bay had woken up & were getting ready to start their day. Elias was feeling excited. Over the entire school week, he would be filming another blockbuster movie. It was called "Change Of Heart" & it was about a boy who does his best to convince a trio of bullies to try & be nicer to other people. What made it even more exciting was that Elias' family & friends were also going to be part of the movie. Everyone was excited to be able to spend the whole week shooting a movie. After everyone had woken up they headed to the film studio where the director Corey Serpentine handed everyone their scripts & briefed them on the scenes being filmed that day.

"OK everyone today we'll be filming the 1ST few scenes that set up the story & introduce most of the main characters. We have Elias playing the male lead Cody Dixon, Kelly playing the female lead Tennille Watson, Carlos, Danny & Ryder playing the bullies Pedro Alvarez, DJ Wildman & Brent Parker, Miss Spearwood playing the kids' teacher Miss Trinity, Ella & Ethan playing Cody's parents Mr & Mrs Dixon, Judith & Timothy playing Cody's brother Donovan & grandmother Louise, Harry & Susie playing Tennille's parents Mr & Mrs Watson, Angel & Terry playing Cody & Tennille's pet pups & everyone else plays background characters. Filming begins at Adventure Bay Elementary. Let's get filming underway" said Corey.

After everyone received their copies of the script they headed towards Adventure Bay Elementary to begin filming. Elias was excited to get going.

"This is awesome. I'm glad you're all going to be part of this movie. I couldn't be happier about it" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"It's not often we get to help out with your movies, music & TV shows. When we do it makes me feel special. Nothing feels better than getting to spend time with you & helping with your endeavours. This movie will be fantastic" said Kelly as Elias & her smiled warmly at each other while staring deeply into each other's eyes. They then pressed their lips against each other & passionately kissed as they held each other close. They got a tingling sensation like ASMR as usual. After breaking apart they continued smiling at each other. Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary. The kids were all positioned out the front of the building for the opening scene. Everything was set up before filming commenced. Once everything was in place Corey grabbed a clapper board & held it in front of the camera.

"OK scene 1 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown hanging out in small groups talking to each other in idle conversation. The camera focused on Elias as he walked towards the front doors of the school building. He had a curious expression on his face as he opened the doors & looked around the main hall. He quickly took note of all the lockers that lined the halls & the doors to each classroom.

"So, this is my new school is it? I must say it looks fantastic. I have a feeling I'm going to love it here" said Elias as he walked through the halls taking mental notes of where everything was. Soon he came across the administration office & went inside. He walked over to the front desk where the receptionist was sitting. When the receptionist noticed Elias, she smiled politely as she addressed him.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Today's my 1ST day here. My name is Cody Dixon. I'm 10 years old & I'm in 5TH grade" said Elias as he smiled politely.

"Let me check to see which class you have" said the receptionist as she checked her computer to see who Elias' teacher was. She found his name listed under Miss Spearwood's class.

"Your teacher's name is Miss Trinity. Here's a map of the school to help you find your way around. The red circle shows where your locker is. Welcome to Ocean Bay Cody" said the receptionist as she handed Elias his school map.

"Thanks. See you later" said Elias as he exited the administration office. He began studying the school map to pinpoint where everything was before going to find his locker. Once he found it he noticed a 4-digit number on the back of his map. This number was his locker code which he needed to use to lock & unlock his locker. The number was 6927. After Elias opened his locker he began placing his school supplies in his locker. He placed some books, stationery, gym clothes & other supplies neatly in his locker. Once everything was sorted Elias grabbed the stuff he'd need for his 1ST lesson. As soon as he shut his locker the bell rang. All the kids began heading to class with their stuff. Elias walked to class curiously wondering what it'd be like.

"I can't wait to see what my class looks like. I hope Miss Trinity is a good teacher. If all goes well, I'll more than likely make some new friends by the end of the day" said Elias as he walked to class. Once he arrived he & the other kids were let inside by Miss Spearwood. Elias waited until he saw an unoccupied desk before taking his seat & placing his stuff neatly on his desk. Once everyone was seated Miss Spearwood addressed the class.

"Good morning everyone. Before we begin the lesson, we have a new student in our class & I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you about himself" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias smiled as he stood up & walked to the front of the class as everyone fixated their eyes on him. Elias smiled excitedly as he began addressing everyone.

"Hello. I'm Cody Dixon. I'm 10 years old & I moved here from Lincoln in Nebraska" said Elias.

"What's it like over there?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It's quite warm a lot of the time. There are lots of cornfields & farmland there. It's a lot different there than it is here. The nearest beach to Nebraska would be on the California coastline" said Elias.

"That's fascinating. Thanks for sharing that with us Cody. You may take your seat" said Miss Spearwood.

Elias smiled as he returned to his seat. Ryder sat on his left & Katie sat on his right. Miss Spearwood then walked over to the blackboard.

"OK to begin today's lesson I'll write some sentences on the board without the correct grammar. You all need to write down the sentences in your notebooks with the correct grammar in place. You may begin once I finish writing the 1ST sentence" said Miss Spearwood as she began writing on the blackboard. As everyone began writing the sentences with the correct grammar in their notebooks Ryder flicked Elias in the ear. Elias turned to look at Ryder wondering what he wanted.

"Can I help you?" asked Elias.

"I'd never ask for help from a loser like you" said Ryder.

Elias rolled his eyes as he continued writing down the sentences on the blackboard. At 1 point his pencil became blunt & needed sharpening. As Elias stood up & began walking over to the dustbin to sharpen his pencil Ryder stuck his foot out causing Elias to trip & fall.

"WOAH" cried Elias as he fell to the floor. Everyone turned to see him on his knees.

"Are you OK Cody?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Yes. I just slipped & fell" said Elias as he got to his feet & walked over to the dustbin to sharpen his pencil. After he finished he walked back to his seat while glaring at Ryder. Ryder simply glared back at Elias. After Elias took his seat he continued writing down the sentences.

"Cut. Great job everyone. Let's get set up for the next scene" said Corey.

"You all did well. Keep up the good work" said Elias.

"You're not bothered about the things I'll end up doing or saying while in character, are you?" asked Ryder.

"No. It's just a movie. I know you don't mean to be hurtful. You're my best friend Ryder. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly at Ryder.

"That's a relief. I'm glad you're not upset over the way my character acted" said Ryder as he smiled at Elias.

"Bro hug time" said Elias as he & Ryder shared a bro hug. Nothing felt better to Elias than being able to show how much love he had for his family & friends. Soon the next scene was set up.

"Places everyone" said Corey.

All the kids went into the hall to begin the next scene. Corey held the clapper board in front of the camera.

"Scene 2 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids were all shown walking through the halls heading to their lockers to get their things for the next lesson. Elias grabbed his stuff from his locker & had just closed it when Carlos, Danny & Ryder approached. Ryder knocked Elias' stuff out of his hands causing it to fall to the floor. Elias became annoyed & glared at Carlos, Danny & Ryder.

"What's your problem? Why are you acting like a jerk?" asked Elias.

"You're the 1 with a problem" said Ryder.

"If you think you're being cool or funny you're not. You're acting like a moron" said Elias.

"Watch your mouth Goldilocks. You don't want to mess with us" said Danny.

"I'm not scared of you. Also, my name is Cody" said Elias.

"We don't care. If you get in our way, you'll be sorry" said Carlos.

"Right back at you" said Elias as he went to pick up his stuff. Ryder grabbed him by the collar & held him against the lockers.

"LET ME GO" yelled Elias as he tried to break free from Ryder's grip.

"Listen carefully you little punk. We're the guys that run things around here. You better learn your place. We won't have any problems setting you straight if you dare to step out of line. Let this be a lesson to you. We're watching you Goldilocks. Be a good boy & don't challenge our authority" said Ryder as he glared harshly at Elias before throwing him to the floor. Carlos, Danny & Ryder then walked off while laughing. The other kids had seen everything that had happened but none of them did or said anything out of fear they'd be targeted. As Elias dusted himself off & began picking up his stuff Kelly walked over to him.

"Are you OK?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. Those 3 aren't a major concern for me" said Elias as he grabbed his stuff. Kelly helped him gather everything.

"Don't worry about them. They think they're better than everyone else but they're not. Nobody really likes them because of how they act" said Kelly.

"What are their names?" asked Elias.

"The Spanish boy is Pedro Alvarez; The redhead is DJ Wildman & the spiky haired boy is Brent Parker. They call themselves the 3 Big Bosses because they think they're so tough" said Kelly.

"More like the 3 Big Jerks" said Elias as he & Kelly laughed.

"You're funny" said Kelly as she smiled warmly at Elias.

"Thanks. I'm Cody Dixon. What's your name?" asked Elias.

"I'm Tennille Watson. Nice to meet you" said Kelly as Elias & her shook hands.

"I think it's safe to say you're the 1ST friend I've made here" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"You seem like a really sweet boy. I can't wait to hang out with you later" said Kelly.

"Me either. Let's get to class" said Elias as he & Kelly walked side by side to class smiling at each other & making small talk.

"Cut. Well done everyone. We'll take a break while we get the next scene set up" said Corey.

Miss Spearwood handed out the schoolwork that the kids needed to complete for the day. It was a work package filled with various activities that focused on grammar, handwriting, spelling, maths & so on. All the kids sat together as they tried to fill in as much as they could before they began filming the next scene.

"I'm having a great time filming this movie with you all. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves as well" said Elias.

"I'd say we all are. This movie is going to be fantastic to make" said Kelly.

"It feels kind of weird portraying characters that differ from our real personalities" said Carlos.

"It's not so bad. It gives us a chance to show off our acting skills" said Danny.

"As long as we all stay focused we'll all do a fantastic job portraying our respective characters" said Ryder.

Everyone continued working through their work packages trying to get as much done as they could. Soon it was time for the next scene to be filmed. Everyone headed to the playground & got in place.

"Scene 3 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown in the playground playing on the equipment & doing their own thing. Elias & Kelly sat on the seesaw playing together.

"Hey Cody, how long did you live in Lincoln for?" asked Kelly as she pushed herself upwards on the seesaw.

"I lived there my whole life. It was just me, my parents, my older brother, my grandmother & my Pit Bull pup. It's a complete change of scenery moving from an inland farming city to a coastal beach town" said Elias as he pushed himself upward on the seesaw.

"I've lived here my whole life. It's nice here. The weather is always beautiful & every time I go down to the beach I love to feel the sand under my feet & between my toes. The warm feeling of it relaxes me. I also really enjoy going for a swim. The water always feels nice & cool. You're going to love living here" said Kelly as she smiled warmly at Elias.

"I bet I will. Other than dealing with Brent, DJ & Pedro's antics I've enjoyed my time here. The more I can spend time with you the better" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly. Carlos, Danny & Ryder soon walked over smirking at Elias & Kelly.

"That's so cute. Goldilocks has a girlfriend" said Carlos as he smirked at Elias.

"We're just friends. Don't you have anything better to do than make other people feel miserable?" asked Elias.

"Not really. It feels great to know that we're doing our job making sure everyone knows their place in this school" said Danny as he smirked at Elias.

"You 3 think you're so much better than everyone else but in truth you 3 are despised by the entire student body. You all need to grow up & stop acting like power hungry tyrants" said Kelly as she scowled at Carlos, Danny & Ryder.

"Don't get mouthy with us Tennille. You don't want to pay the price for challenging our authority" said Ryder as he glared at Kelly.

"Shut up. You're all acting like complete jerks. Sooner or later you'll all get the swiftest dose of karma for your horrid behaviour" said Elias as he scowled at Carlos, Danny & Ryder. Carlos proceeded to throw Elias off the seesaw before Danny punched him in the face. Ryder then grabbed Elias' underwear & tugged it upwards giving Elias a wedgie.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" yelled Kelly as she got off the seesaw & ran over to Carlos, Danny & Ryder. They grabbed her & threw her down next to Elias.

"Foolish girl. You never learn" said Carlos as he scowled at Kelly.

"Look what happened. You brought this entirely on yourselves" said Danny as he scowled at Elias & Kelly.

"Hopefully by now you've gotten the message. We shouldn't have to tell you again" said Ryder as he scowled at Elias. Carlos, Danny & Ryder then walked off. Elias stood up & readjusted his underwear before helping Kelly up.

"Are you OK Tennille?" asked Elias.

"Yes. What about you?" asked Kelly.

"I'm OK. I'm not going to let what those 3 do or say bother me. They're acting like a bunch of fools" said Elias.

"1 day they're all going to get exactly what they deserve. I hope I'm there to see it" said Kelly.

Suddenly the school bell rang. All the kids began heading back inside to continue with their next lesson.

"Cut. Excellent job everyone. We're going to take another break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

All the kids retrieved their work packages & continued trying to get them done. As they worked on them they talked about how much fun they were all having.

"This is a really exciting experience. I'm having a great time filming this movie with you all" said Elias.

"Me too. I think it's awesome that we get to help you make this movie" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to see how it all turns out. I bet we'll all look fantastic in our portrayals of each character" said Carlos.

"Indeed. Let's keep up the good work. We're all making excellent progress so far" said Danny.

"The thing that impresses me the most is how we're able to get through every scene in just 1 take. We'll be finished with filming in record time if we keep working hard & committing to our characters" said Ryder.

All the kids continued working through their work packages. Unlike the 1ST break they had much more time to get their work done. Soon quite a few kids had finished the entire package. Anyone who finished could go to the playground until the next scene was ready to be filmed. Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder all finished relatively early & went to the playground to pass time before filming continued. They all played together happily as other kids began heading to the playground having finished their work packages.

"I'm amazed at how quick everyone is finishing their work. Before you know it, everyone will be finished" said Elias as he swung back & forth on the swingset.

"There's a chance they'll all be finished before the next scene gets filmed" said Kelly as she played on the swing next to Elias.

"How long do you think it'll be before filming continues?" asked Carlos as he slid down the slide.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Danny as he hung upside down on the climbing frame.

"Hopefully it won't be too long. I'd say it'll be no longer than an hour before filming continues" said Ryder as he spun on the merry go round. As time went by more kids finished their work packages & went out to the playground. Eventually after 1-2 hours had passed everyone was called to the cafeteria so that the next scene could be filmed.

"Scene 4 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly walked side by side with trays of food before sitting down at a table. As they sat & eat they had idle conversation with each other.

"What's your family like Tennille?" asked Elias.

"It's average. Other than myself there's only my parents & my pet Staffordshire Terrier pup. That's how it's been for a long time" said Tennille.

"Is it OK if I come over after school & meet them?" asked Elias.

"Sure. I bet they'd love you" said Kelly.

"Maybe tomorrow I can introduce you to my family" said Elias.

"That'll be exciting. I can't wait to meet them" said Kelly.

As Elias & Kelly continued their conversation they ate their lunch & smiled warmly at each other. Carlos, Danny & Ryder then approached. Ryder dumped a carton of milk all over Elias causing Carlos, Danny & himself to laugh.

"Very funny. You 3 are so juvenile" said Elias as he glared at Ryder.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk" said Carlos as he smirked at Elias.

"That's so funny that I forgot to laugh. Grow up & act your age" said Elias as he glared at Carlos.

"Looks like you're still being defiant. We warned you about what would happen if you stepped out of line" said Danny as he glared at Elias.

"I'm getting really sick of you 3 acting like jerks. Stop being mean to everyone" said Kelly as she glared at Carlos, Danny & Ryder.

"We don't have to listen to you. Be a good girl & eat your lunch" said Ryder as he glared at Kelly.

"How dare you talk to her like that. You have no respect for women" said Elias as he glared at Ryder.

"You want respect? Here it is" said Ryder as he dumped his food tray on Elias. Carlos & Danny did the same before they & Ryder walked off laughing. Elias growled as he left the cafeteria & headed to the restrooms to clean himself up. He used toilet paper to wipe off as much food as he could while rinsing himself with water to get rid of the stains left. He was understandably annoyed with Carlos, Danny & Ryder's behaviour.

"I really don't get it. Why are they acting like this? I haven't done or said anything to upset them. There's no reason for them to treat me this way. Sooner or later I'll get to the bottom of this" said Elias as he cleaned himself up & looked in the mirror to make sure he had cleaned up as much as possible. Soon the bell rang indicating the beginning of last period.

"Only 1 more hour of the school day left. Hopefully it'll go well" said Elias as he left the bathroom & headed to his locker to get his stuff for last class.

"Cut. Well done guys. We'll have another break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

All the kids who hadn't finished their work packages continued working on them while everyone else went to the playground. 1 by 1 the remaining kids finished their work packages & soon enough they all went to the playground to hang out while waiting for the next scene. After running, jumping, swinging, sliding, climbing, spinning & playing for a while the next scene was set up. Only Elias & Kelly were required to begin the scene. They went to the sidewalk a short distance away to begin the next scene.

"Scene 5 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly walked side by side as they headed home.

"What a day it's been. I don't know what it is that motivates Brent, DJ & Pedro to act up but I'll get to the bottom of it 1 way or another" said Elias.

"The way they acted today is normal behaviour for them. Ever since I 1ST met them they've been like that" said Kelly.

"Do they usually single out people the way they did with me today?" asked Elias.

"Usually it's only new kids they do it to. Other times they go after anyone they can find. They don't exactly target a certain group or person. I think they mostly do it because they feel powerful & it makes them feel as if they're in control of others. They're all power-hungry morons" said Kelly.

"Sooner or later something will happen that'll make them see the error of their ways. If they keep acting like this, they won't have a very bright future ahead of them" said Elias.

"I'll say. They'd probably end up in a fast food restaurant with their poor attitude" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly continued walking while continuing their conversation. Soon they reached their houses.

"That's my house there. Do you live nearby?" asked Elias.

"I live next door. This is perfect. Now we can see each other all the time" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to meet your family. They sound like pretty lovely folk" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"Let's not hesitate any longer. Come with me" said Kelly as she smiled & led Elias to her front door. After opening the door Elias & Kelly went inside before shutting the door. Harry, Susie & Terry were in the living room.

"I'm home" said Kelly.

"Hi Kelly. How was your day?" asked Harry.

"It was normal. This is the new kid at school. His name's Cody Dixon" said Kelly.

"Nice to meet you guys. I live next door to you" said Elias as he shook Harry & Susie's hands while smiling warmly at them.

"Where are you from?" asked Susie.

"I'm from Lincoln, Nebraska. I moved here with my parents, older brother, grandmother & Pit Bull pup" said Elias.

"Yay there's another pup in the neighbourhood. Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Terry as he smiled excitedly while wagging his tail.

"She's a girl. Her name's Cora. What's your name?" asked Elias.

"I'm Oscar. Nice to meet you" said Terry as he extended his paw.

"Nice to meet you too Oscar" said Elias as he smiled & shook Terry's paw.

"So, what do you want to do Cody?" asked Kelly.

"Do you have any board games we can play?" asked Elias.

"I sure do. I'll be right back" said Kelly as she went to her room. She returned with a box that read "4 CORNERS" on it.

"Have you heard of this game before?" asked Kelly.

"I don't think so. How do you play?" asked Elias.

"Each of us has 2 pieces which start in the corners of the board. The aim of the game is to try & get those pieces to the corners where the other player's pieces started. You can move forward, backward, left & right but not diagonally. If you land on a square occupied by the other player, they must go back to the corner they started in. The 1ST player to get their pieces to the other player's corners wins" said Kelly.

"Sounds fun. Let's play" said Elias.

Elias & Kelly set the game on the kitchen table & sorted out which pieces were theirs & which corners they'd start in. Once they did so they began to play. Elias & Kelly laughed & smiled as they played together. Harry, Susie & Terry watched in delight as Elias & Kelly attempted to win the game.

"Those 2 are like peas in a pod. Looks like they've become fast friends" said Harry as he smiled warmly at Elias & Kelly.

"Indeed. It's nice to see Tennille with other kids. There aren't many boys her age who hang around with her. I'm glad Cody & her are having fun together" said Susie as she smiled warmly.

"Me too. Cody seems like a sweet boy. I bet his family is just as fantastic" said Terry as he smiled & wagged his tail. Elias & Kelly played together for a little while longer before packing up the game.

"That was fun. We have to play that again sometime" said Elias as he smiled.

"We will. Let's have something to eat" said Kelly as she went over to the refrigerator & retrieved 2 slices of chocolate cake & 2 glasses of orange juice. She gave 1 slice & 1 glass to Elias keeping the other slice & glass for herself. Elias & Kelly tucked in while having idle conversation. The cake had a nice soft texture & tasted chocolatey & sweet. The orange juice was cool & refreshing with an orangey sweet taste.

"This cake is divine. I've never had any cake that's tasted as beautiful as this before" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself" said Kelly as she smiled.

"That's amazing. You have excellent culinary talent" said Elias.

"I sure do" said Kelly.

After Elias & Kelly finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher & joined Harry, Susie & Terry in the lounge to watch some TV. Sometime later Elias' phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket & answered the call. It was his parents.

"Hi guys. What's up?" asked Elias.

"It's time for you to come home Cody" said Ella.

"Dinner will be ready soon" said Ethan.

"OK. See you soon" said Elias as he hung up.

"See you tomorrow Cody" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug.

"Bye Tennille. Have a good evening" said Elias as he grabbed his schoolbag & left the house. He walked next door & entered the house through the front door. Angel ran up to him smiling & wagging her tail.

"Hi Cody. How was school?" asked Angel.

"It was OK. There were 3 boys who caused nothing but trouble, but I didn't let it get to me. The girl who lives next door is the 1ST new friend I made. Her name's Tennille. She's sweet. I can't wait for you to meet her" said Elias as he smiled while hugging & petting Angel.

"I'm glad to hear that. I bet she's really cute" said Angel.

"Kind of. She also has a Staffordshire Terrier pup named Oscar. I bet you'd be great friends with him" said Elias.

"We sure would. I can't wait to meet them" said Angel.

"Anyways I better put my stuff away so that I can get ready for dinner" said Elias.

"Good idea. It's almost ready" said Angel as Elias headed upstairs to pack his stuff away.

"Cut. Good job guys. We're going to take another break before the next scene" said Corey.

By this point almost everyone had gone home since they had completed all the scenes they needed to film. Only Angel, Elias, Ella, Ethan, Judith & Timothy remained on set for the last 2 scenes of the day.

"I'm having so much fun. We've made a lot of progress today" said Elias.

"We sure have. You're doing a great job with your performance. Keep up the good work" said Ella.

"I will. I can't wait for tomorrow. It'll be lots of fun filming the next set of scenes" said Elias.

"Your ability to act is nothing short of amazing. You're easily 1 of the biggest child stars in recent history" said Ethan.

"Probably. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. Everyone in town is doing their part to help & support me all the way & I'm extremely grateful for it. This is the best town I've ever had the pleasure of living in" said Elias as he hugged his parents. Soon the next scene was ready to be filmed. Angel, Elias, Ella, Ethan, Judith & Timothy took their places in the kitchen & dining room.

"Scene 6 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown eating dinner as they had idle conversation.

"I had a very interesting day at school. There were these 3 boys named Brent, DJ & Pedro who did nothing but cause trouble. I did my best not to let them get to me. The girl who lives next door is nice. Her name's Tennille Watson. She's the 1ST friend I've made here" said Elias as he ate his dinner.

"I'm glad to hear that. What did those boys do & say?" asked Ella.

"They flicked me in the ear, knocked books out of my hands, threw me against the lockers & off the seesaw, punched me, dumped food on me, hurled verbal abuse & made threats. I don't know why they did it but I'm going to make sure the situation is dealt with in the right way" said Elias.

"I'll bust their skulls open if I catch them harassing you Cody. Nobody messes with you & gets away with it" said Timothy.

"Jonas, I don't want you picking fights with anyone. You'll be in big trouble if I catch you acting up" said Ethan.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to let them get the best of me. I'm better than that" said Elias.

"You're a very wise boy Cody. If everything goes well, you'll be able to find the perfect solution to the problems you have with those boys" said Judith.

"Indeed. Perhaps I can make them have a change of heart if I can get through to them" said Elias.

"Good thinking. If they realise the error of their ways, they'll redeem themselves & try to make amends for their wrongdoings" said Angel.

"If that happens everyone will be a lot happier. That's what I like to see" said Elias.

Everyone continued to eat as they talked about their day. After they finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher & went off to do their own thing.

"Cut. Good work everyone. We'll take a short break before we film the last scene of the day" said Corey.

"This last scene should be relatively easy to film. All that happens is me going to bed contemplating the day's events" said Elias.

"Once we finish filming we can get some well-deserved rest. I feel tired" said Angel as she yawned.

"Me too. At least we put in a lot of effort & got a lot of work done today" said Elias.

"We sure did. At this rate we'll have the movie finished by the end of the week" said Angel.

Soon everything was set up for the final scene. Elias changed into his pyjamas as Angel & himself got in place.

"Scene 7 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias was shown walking into his room & making sure everything was packed up for the day. Angel was sitting nearby waiting for Elias to say goodnight. Once Elias had made sure everything was put away he turned to Angel & kissed her on the forehead while hugging & petting her.

"What a day it's been. Hopefully tomorrow will be a lot better" said Elias.

"I'm sure it will. Just remember never to give up even when it seems like the only way out" said Angel.

"I won't. Goodnight Cora" said Elias as he hopped in bed.

"Goodnight Cody" said Angel as she curled up besides Elias' bed. Elias turned his lamp off before settling down for the night.

"Cut. Hat's a wrap for today everyone. We'll continue filming tomorrow" said Corey.

Everyone packed up & headed home to get some rest. Once Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan returned home they all went straight to bed since they were feeling exhausted from all the work they'd done that day. Harry, Kelly, Susie & Terry were already asleep, so they made sure not to wake them up as they prepared for bed. As Elias lay in bed he thought about how well the movie was going.

" _Everyone's doing a fantastic job working on this movie. Their ability to accurately portray each character is fantastic. I'm impressed with everyone's talent. I'm glad they're all able to be a part of this movie. Nothing is better about making movies, music & TV shows than having your family & friends help you out. Tomorrow we'll all do a fantastic job. I can't wait to continue filming"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Pedro's Redemption

The next morning everyone got up & headed to the studio so that they could go over the scenes that would be filmed. Everyone who was present the previous day was there.

"OK everyone today we're going to film the scenes that begin to show some character development. I hope you're all ready to start filming. I'll give you the script so that you can go over your lines while we get everything set up" said Corey as he handed out the scripts. Everyone looked over the scenes they'd be filming & tried to memorise what to say.

"I can't wait to start. Today will be as exciting as yesterday" said Elias as he smiled.

"You got that right. It's going to be a fantastic day of filming" said Kelly as she smiled.

"The scenes we're filming today include my character redeeming himself & becoming a better person. It'll be a great display of character development" said Carlos.

"I think mine & Ryder's characters redeem themselves sometime in the next 2 days of filming. I can't wait to get to those bits" said Danny.

"By the time Friday comes we'll all have our characters redeemed. By that point filming will be just about done" said Ryder.

After everyone read their scripts to memorise their lines they waited to begin filming. Soon everything was set up.

"Places everyone" said Corey as he grabbed the clapper board. Everyone got in position as they prepared to begin filming.

"Scene 8 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown in the school hall at their lockers getting their stuff for 1ST class. Elias & Kelly walked together happily as they reached their lockers & grabbed their stuff.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family Tennille. They're going to love you" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly.

"They sure will. It'll be nice to get to know them. They all sound like great people" said Kelly as she smiled at Elias.

"They are. They're just as wonderful as you & your family" said Elias.

"That's good. Nothing makes me happier than being able to meet the family of a wonderful person like you" said Kelly.

As Elias & Kelly walked through the halls Carlos, Danny & Ryder walked by them. They knocked Elias' stuff out of his hands & onto the floor.

"Looks like you 3 still haven't matured" said Elias as he kneeled on the floor to grab his stuff.

"Looks like you haven't learned your place in this school" said Carlos as he scowled at Elias.

"Cut it out you 3. You need to grow up" said Kelly as she glared at Carlos, Danny & Ryder.

"Watch your mouth sweet cheeks. You're heading for trouble giving us attitude" said Danny as he growled at Kelly.

"You're heading for trouble acting like obnoxious jerks. The sooner you realise that the better" said Elias as he glared at Carlos, Danny & Ryder.

"Eat fist" said Ryder as he punched Elias in the face. Elias didn't seem that fazed.

"Did you like my knuckle sandwich?" asked Ryder.

"What an original line… Not. That was pathetic" said Elias as he glared at Ryder.

"You're pathetic. We're out of here. See you later Goldilocks" said Ryder as Carlos, Danny & himself walked off laughing. Elias got to his feet with his stuff in his hands.

"If they think they're going to break me they're in for quite a shock. I refuse to let them get me down" said Elias.

"I admire your courage. You're really brave" said Kelly.

"Thanks. You're pretty courageous yourself" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"Thanks Cody. That's so nice of you to say" said Kelly as she blushed & smiled. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of the school day. Elias & Kelly headed to class while walking together & engaging in idle conversation.

"Cut. Great job everyone. We're going to take a break so that the next scene can be set up" said Corey.

Miss Spearwood handed out the work packages that needed to be completed for the day. The packages were mostly like the packages from the previous day, but they had different questions, answers & puzzles on them. Everyone did their best to get as much work done as they could.

"We're off to a great start today. I'm impressed with how well everyone's doing so far" said Elias as he worked on his package.

"Me too. We're making this look easy" said Kelly as she worked on her package.

"Before we know it we'll be finished in no time" said Carlos.

"I think it's safe to say that this is the easiest movie ever to be filmed" said Danny.

"Maybe. Let's not jinx ourselves. We might have difficulty with later scenes" said Ryder.

After getting as much work done in their packages as they could the next scene was ready to be filmed. Everyone got into place as they prepared to begin.

"Scene 9 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were in the playground running about & playing on the equipment. Elias & Kelly played on the swingset as they talked about how the day had been going so far.

"With the exception of the run in with Brent, DJ & Pedro today has been going well. Hopefully it doesn't end up being as troublesome as yesterday" said Elias as he swung back & forth.

"Me too. I think everyone in school has had just about enough of their antics. When will they ever learn?" asked Kelly as she swung back & forth.

"I don't know. Only time will tell if they see the error of their ways" said Elias.

"Sooner or later they'll learn that acting up is only going to make things harder on themselves" said Kelly.

As Elias & Kelly continued to play Elias suddenly got the urge to use the bathroom. He tried to hold it in but it no use.

"I have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back" said Elias as he got off the swing & headed to the restrooms.

"OK. I'll be right here" said Kelly as Elias headed inside. He walked into the restrooms & proceeded to do his business. As he sat in his stall relieving himself he heard what sounded like crying in the stall next to him. Elias wasn't sure who it was, but he initially didn't think much of it. After Elias had finished using the toilet he flushed & went to wash his hands. As he did so Carlos emerged from the stall next to him. His eyes were red & his face was stained with tears.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias.

"Why do you care? It's not like you actually give a damn" said Carlos as he glared at Elias.

"Look I'm not happy with how you & your friends have been treating me & Tennille but that doesn't mean I want to be a jerk to you in retaliation. If you're having trouble with something I can help you if you want" said Elias.

"OK fine. If you must know I lost a family heirloom I was planning to use for a class assignment. It's a golden necklace with a silver pendant on it that has a bronze diamond on it. My parents are going to kill me if they find out I lost it" said Carlos.

"I can help you look for it. Where's the last place you remember seeing it?" asked Elias.

"I remember bringing it to class but I'm not sure where exactly I left it" said Carlos.

"Let's go see if it's still there" said Elias.

"OK. It's worth a try" said Carlos as he & Elias headed to class. When they arrived, they found that the door was locked meaning they'd have to find another way in.

"Perhaps we can crawl through the window. That might work" said Elias.

"Let's do it" said Carlos as he & Elias headed outside & around to where the window to their class was. They slid open the window & climbed inside. They then began searching throughout the room for Carlos' heirloom. They started by checking the desks & countertops, but they didn't see anything. Then they checked the cupboards, but the heirloom wasn't there.

"So far I can't see it. Where else could it be?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure. I know for a fact it's in here somewhere. I'm just not sure where" said Carlos.

Carlos & Elias continued searching throughout the room for the missing heirloom. Just as they were about to give up they spotted it under the teacher's desk.

"There it is. It's under the teacher's desk" said Elias as he knelt down & reached under the teacher's desk to grab the heirloom. After doing so he pulled it out & gave it to Carlos. Carlos smiled as he held the heirloom in his hands.

"Thank you so much for helping me find this. That was a really nice thing for you to do" said Carlos as he smiled at Elias.

"You're welcome" said Elias as he smiled at Carlos.

"I'm really sorry for treating you so badly. You're not so bad after all" said Carlos.

"Thanks. I forgive you. Want to be friends?" asked Elias as he extended his hand.

"Absolutely. I'd be glad to" said Carlos as he shook Elias' hand. They both smiled at each other while doing so.

"We better get out of here before someone sees us" said Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Carlos as he & Elias climbed out through the window & closed it before heading off.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to take another break so that we can get the next scene up" said Corey.

Everyone got to work on their work packages trying to get them done. The break between scenes took long enough for most of the kids to finish their work packages allowing them to head out to the playground & run around until the next scene was ready to be filmed. They all ran around & played on the equipment while they waited.

"I think this is the longest break between scenes we've had yet" said Elias as he swung across the monkey bars.

"It feels like we have the rest of the day off but obviously that's not the case" said Kelly as she swung across the monkey bars.

"I think the next scene is set during lunch" said Carlos.

"That's when cracks begin to form between Brent, DJ & Pedro" said Danny.

"It's not going to be a happy scene for the characters. There'll be lots of tension in the air" said Ryder.

As everyone continued to play the remaining kids finished their work packages & went out to the playground. A little while later everyone was called inside to begin the next scene. They all got in their positions as Corey grabbed the clapper board.

"Scene 10 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were seated in the cafeteria eating lunch. Elias & Kelly sat together while discussing the events that happened at recess.

"Believe it or not I actually managed to befriend Pedro" said Elias as he ate his lunch.

"Really? How did you pull that off?" asked Kelly as she gave Elias a curious look.

"I helped him find a family heirloom he lost. It somehow ended up underneath the teacher's desk. If I was able to get through to Pedro I think I can get through to Brent & DJ as well" said Elias.

"Maybe. Only time will tell" said Kelly as Carlos walked over.

"Hey guys. Can I sit with you?" asked Carlos.

"Sure. Have a seat" said Elias as he smiled at Carlos. Carlos smiled as he sat down & began eating.

"Thanks again for helping to find my family heirloom Cody. I'm forever grateful" said Carlos.

"You're welcome Pedro. It's nice to see that you had a change of heart" said Elias.

"It's better to have you as a friend. I'm glad you redeemed yourself" said Kelly as she smiled at Carlos.

"Me too" said Carlos as Danny & Ryder walked over.

"What are you doing with these 2 dorks Pedro? Have you lost your mind?" asked Danny as he glared angrily at Carlos.

"No, I haven't. I realised that we made a rash judgement of Cody & that he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him" said Carlos as he scowled at Danny & Ryder.

"You're such a sell-out. I can't believe you'd dare to ditch us" said Ryder as he glared angrily at Carlos.

"You 2 need to let it go. Pedro was smart enough to realise that you were wrong. Grow up" said Elias as he glared at Danny & Ryder.

"You 2 are so immature. Stop acting so petty & grow a pair" said Kelly as she glared at Danny & Ryder.

"Shut up. You must be punished for betraying us Pedro" said Danny.

"I hope you suffer" said Ryder as he dumped Carlos' food tray on him & smacked him in the face with it. Carlos got up & glared angrily at Danny & Ryder.

"YOU 2 ARE IDIOTS. I'M SORRY I EVER BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU" yelled Carlos.

"So are we. Let's go Brent" said Danny.

"See you later traitor" said Ryder as Danny & himself walked off. Carlos went to the bathrooms to clean himself up.

"Can you believe how bratty those 2 are? What a joke" said Elias.

"I'll say. They're so juvenile. The sooner they mature the better" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly continued eating while discussing their frustration over Danny & Ryder's behaviour. Carlos then returned.

"Are you OK Pedro?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I'm not going to let those fools bring me down" said Carlos.

"I'm glad to hear that. You handled that really well" said Kelly.

"Thanks. Until they start acting more maturely I want nothing to do with them" said Carlos.

"Agreed" said Elias.

"Cut. Good job guys. We're going to take another break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

All the kids went out to the playground to pass time. Approximately an hour later the next scene was ready. Elias & Kelly got into position as they prepared to begin the scene.

"Scene 11 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly were shown walking home. They talked about how exciting it was for Kelly to meet Elias' family.

"There's no doubt that my family will love you Tennille. I can't wait for you to meet them" said Elias as he smiled at Kelly.

"Me either. I'm so excited" said Kelly as she smiled at Elias.

"It's nice to be able to get to know each other's families. I really like how we live next door to each other as well" said Elias.

"Me too. We'll always be close no matter what" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly soon arrived at Elias' house. They opened the front door & went inside.

"I'm home" said Elias.

"Hi Cody. Good to see you. Is that Tennille that's with you?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail.

"It sure is. Tennille this is my pup Cora" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you Cora" said Kelly as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Tennille" said Angel as she shook Kelly's hand. Elias & Kelly then walked over to the lounge where Ella, Ethan, Judith & Timothy were seated.

"Guys this is my neighbour & friend Tennille Watson" said Elias.

"Nice to meet you all. Cody's told me so much about you" said Kelly as she smiled at everyone.

"It's nice to see you 2 together. It warms my heart to see you enjoy each other's company" said Ella as she smiled at Elias & Kelly.

"You're always welcome in our house Tennille. You're free to come over anytime" said Ethan as he smiled at Elias & Kelly.

"Thanks Mr & Mrs Dixon. It's so exciting to meet you all" said Kelly.

"You're very pretty Tennille. You're a very cute young girl" said Judith as she smiled at Kelly.

"I bet you 2 would make a good couple" said Timothy as he smiled at Elias & Kelly.

"We've only known each other for 2 days. Let's not rush into anything" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways let's see what we can do to spend the afternoon" said Kelly.

Elias went to his room & put his schoolbag away before returning with a board game called "TRAPPED".

"In case you're wondering how this game works it starts with between 2-6 players. Everyone takes it in turns rolling the dice & moving around the board. After each turn part of a contraption is set up that'll trap a player on a certain square once it's complete. Once you get trapped you're out. Whoever lasts the longest without getting trapped wins" said Elias.

"That sounds fun. Let's play" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly set up the game & began to play together. They laughed & smiled as the game went on. Angel, Ella, Ethan, Judith & Timothy watched them as they smiled happily.

"It's nice to see those 2 playing so happily together. It's such a lovely sight" said Angel.

"It sure is. I'm glad that they're such good friends" said Ella.

"Me too. This is the happiest I've ever seen Cody. I always like to see him smile" said Ethan.

"I think sooner or later they'll likely end up as more than friends. I can see the chemistry between them" said Judith.

"Me too. It's only a matter of time before they become an official couple" said Timothy.

Elias & Kelly soon finished playing & packed the game up. They then retrieved some apple juice & tiramisu from the fridge which they tucked in to. The tiramisu was fluffy & light in texture & it had a creamy & sweet taste & the apple juice was cool & refreshing as well as sweet. Elias & Kelly scarfed down their food before joining the others in the lounge to watch TV. A short time later Kelly got up to head home.

"Bye guys. It was nice to meet you. See you tomorrow Cody" said Kelly as she smiled & waved at Elias.

"I will. Have a good evening Tennille" said Elias as he smiled & waved at Kelly. Kelly opened the front door & went outside before closing it & walking home.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to take another break before we film the last scene of the day" said Corey.

By this point almost everyone had gone home having completed filming all their scenes for the day. As Elias & Kelly waited for the last scene to be set up they talked about how well the day had been.

"I'm impressed with the way filming has gone today. We're making excellent progress" said Elias as he smiled.

"We sure are. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm enjoying every moment we spend on filming this movie" said Kelly as she smiled.

"Me too. This is 1 of the best movies we've ever filmed" said Elias.

"You said it. I'm glad we get to do this together" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly smiled at each other as they shared a kiss. Soon the final scene was ready. Angel & Elias got into position.

"Scene 12 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel & Elias were shown in Elias' room. Elias changed into his pyjamas as he prepared for bed.

"It was nice meeting Tennille. She's a really sweet girl" said Angel.

"She sure is. If I must be honest I think I'm in love with her" said Elias.

"Really?" asked Angel as she wagged her tail.

"Yes. She's the kind of girl I love being around. I enjoy every moment we spend together & I always feel good on the inside when we're right next to each other. Sometime in the not so distant future I'm going to tell her how I really feel" said Elias.

"Good on you Cody. I bet she likes you back" said Angel.

"Hopefully she does. Goodnight Cora" said Elias as he kissed Angel on the forehead while hugging & petting her.

"Goodnight Cody" said Angel as she lay beside Elias' bed. Elias turned off the lamp on his bedside table before lying down & nodding off.

"Cut. That's a wrap for today everyone. Make sure you get some rest. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to head home. Once Elias, Kelly, their parents, Angel & Terry arrived home they had dinner before washing up & heading to bed. As Elias lay in bed he thought about the excellent performances everyone put on during filming.

" _Everyone's been doing a fantastic job in character. They're all naturals. I'm so proud of them all for committing to their roles & showing how well they can act. We're all exceptionally talented. As long as we keep up the good work we'll have the movie done without incident"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving DJ

The next morning everyone woke up & got ready before they headed to the studio to continue filming. Excitement filled the air as everyone was handed their scripts for them to memorise their lines.

"I'm 100% ready to begin another fantastic day of filming" said Elias as he smiled.

"Me too. I bet we'll do a great job acting out the scenes just as we did over the last 2 days" said Kelly as she smiled.

"I think today's scenes focus on DJ redeeming himself & having a change of heart just as how Pedro did the previous day" said Carlos.

"Tomorrow will be Brent's redemption & change of heart. Friday will be the final scenes of the movie" said Danny.

"We're all doing a great job portraying our respective characters. Let's keep up the good work" said Ryder.

Soon the 1ST scene of the day was set up. Everyone got into their places as Corey grabbed the clapper board & held it in front of the camera.

"Scene 13 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Carlos, Elias & Kelly were shown walking through the school halls as all the kids went to their lockers to grab their stuff for 1ST period.

"I hope today we can get Brent & DJ to have a change of heart like how I did yesterday. It'd be nice to see them redeem themselves" said Carlos.

"It sure would. Maybe we'll be able to get through to them & help them become better people" said Elias.

"I hope so. If they keep acting like this, they're only heading for trouble down the road" said Kelly.

As Carlos, Elias & Kelly continued heading to their lockers they were confronted by Danny & Ryder who glared angrily at them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Goldilocks, Lover Girl & Traitor Boy" said Danny as he scowled at Carlos, Elias & Kelly.

"Let it go DJ. You 2 are only making things harder on yourselves by continuing to act up" said Carlos.

"I can't believe we thought you were cool. Now we know your true colours" said Ryder as he glared at Carlos.

"More like you're refusing to admit that you're wrong. Pedro made a good choice having a change of heart yesterday. I bet you 2 will follow suit sooner or later" said Elias.

"It's your fault Pedro abandoned us Goldilocks. You manipulated him into being your friend. You disgust me" said Danny as he scowled at Elias.

"You're an idiot DJ. Grow up & stop acting like a twit" said Kelly.

"Piss off Tennille. You're just as bad as your boyfriend" said Ryder as he angrily glared at Kelly.

"We're only friends. That's how it is right now" said Elias.

"Whatever. Eat knuckle sandwich" said Danny as he punched Elias in the mouth. Ryder grabbed Carlos & threw him to the floor. Carlos, Elias & Kelly glared & scowled at Danny & Ryder.

"You 2 are so juvenile. It makes me sick" said Elias.

"Your face makes me sick. See you later Goldilocks" said Ryder as Danny & himself walked off laughing. Elias helped Carlos up as he brushed himself off.

"I can't believe those 2. They're toxic" said Carlos.

"We'll get through to them 1 way or another. I'm not going to let them walk all over us" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm not going to let those fools bring us down" said Kelly.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day. Carlos, Elias & Kelly grabbed their stuff from their lockers & headed to class.

"Cut. Great start guys. We'll take a break to get the next scene set up" said Corey.

Miss Spearwood proceeded to hand out the work packages the kids were required to complete that day. Just as it was the previous 2 days the work packages contained activities & puzzles testing grammar, maths, spelling & more. All the kids tried to get as much work done as possible before the next scene was ready.

"I'd say today is getting off to a great start. It's only going to get better" said Elias as he solved a grammar puzzle.

"You said it. If we get to do another movie like this in the future I think we'd all be more than happy to play a part in making it" said Kelly as she solved some maths equations.

"I'm excited to see how this movie looks once we finish it. It might win some awards for our performances" said Carlos as he solved a spelling puzzle.

"That'd be awesome. It'd make us all famous. What a dream come true that'd be" said Danny as he solved a crossword puzzle.

There might even be potential for a sequel. If there was it'd probably focus more on female characters with Ace, Katie & Mayabella playing Carlos, Danny & my female counterparts" said Ryder as he solved a word search puzzle. Soon the next scene was set up. Everyone headed out to the playground & got in position.

"Scene 14 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown running around the playground playing on the equipment in small groups. Carlos, Elias & Kelly played tether ball laughing & smiling as the game went on.

"Tether ball's 1 of my favourite games. I like the way the ball swings around when you hit it" said Carlos as he hit the ball & sent it swinging in an anti-clockwise direction.

"Back in Nebraska we didn't have any tether ball courts. I find this to be lots of fun" said Elias as he hit the ball which sent it swinging in a clockwise direction.

"Me too. I don't play tether ball very often but when I do I enjoy whacking the ball around" said Kelly as she hit the ball to send it swinging in an anti-clockwise direction. Suddenly 2 balls were thrown that hit Carlos & Elias which knocked them to the floor. Danny & Ryder walked over while laughing.

"We're really sorry about that. The balls slipped from our hands" said Danny in a sarcastic tone.

"You're a bad liar DJ. We all know you did that on purpose" said Carlos as he scowled at Danny.

"Not like it matters. Tether ball's such a pathetic game. Only pansies play it" said Ryder.

"You 2 aren't going to break us that easily. We're not weak you know" said Elias as he glared at Danny & Ryder.

"We're not scared of you Goldilocks. You're not so tough" said Danny as he scowled at Elias.

"That's what you think. He's twice as tough as you'll ever be" said Kelly.

"Don't lie to yourself Tennille. That's low even for you" said Ryder.

"Can you leave us alone? You're really starting to annoy us" said Carlos as he growled at Danny & Ryder.

There's 1 thing we have to do 1ST. Think fast" said Danny as he grabbed the tether ball & swung it at Carlos & struck him in the face. Ryder then did the same to Elias.

"Enjoy your game losers" said Ryder as Danny & himself laughed & walked away.

"Those 2 are really testing my patience. I'm fed up with their antics" said Carlos.

"We all are. Just as long as we keep our cools we can deal with this the right way" said Elias.

"That's right. I refuse to stoop to their level" said Kelly as Carlos, Elias & herself continued to play.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to take another break to set up the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone grabbed their work packages & continued working on them trying to finish them as quickly as possible. As the kids finished filling their packages out they headed out to the playground to pass time before the next scene began. 1 by 1 the kids finished their packages & went out to the playground.

"Today's going well. I'm glad we're not having any trouble filming each scene" said Elias as he slid down the slide.

"Me too. Everyone's doing well remembering their lines & portraying their characters correctly" said Kelly as she slid down the fireman pole.

"Most movie scenes take multiple attempts to film correctly. The fact that we're getting all the scenes done in 1 take is nothing short of outstanding" said Carlos as he crossed the hopscotch grid.

"I bet every scene in this movie will only require 1 take to be filmed. That's how good we're doing" said Danny as he jumped rope.

"Making a movie is lots of fun. I'd say we're all great actors" said Ryder as he bounced a ball around. After a while the next scene was ready to be filmed. Everyone went to the cafeteria & got in place.

"Scene 15 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown sitting at their own tables eating lunch & talking to each other. Carlos, Elias & Kelly sat together eating their lunch while discussing the situation regarding Danny & Ryder.

"There must be something we can do to get through to Brent & DJ" said Carlos as he ate his lunch.

"Sooner or later they'll come to their senses. Whether it happens today or later is hard to know" said Elias as he ate his lunch.

"It'll be intensely satisfying to get them to stop acting like morons all the time. Their redemption couldn't come sooner" said Kelly as she ate her lunch. At another table Danny & Ryder sat eating their lunch while discussing Carlos' "betrayal".

"Pedro's such a sell-out. I want to bash his face in" said Danny as he scowled while eating his lunch.

"Me too. Cody & Tennille are manipulative little slime balls for stealing him from us. They'll be sorry" said Ryder as he ate his lunch.

"Our revenge will be satisfying. We'll make them wish they never crossed us" said Danny.

"Indeed. I must use the bathroom. I'll be right back" said Ryder as he got up & headed to the restroom. Danny continued eating by himself as he waited for Ryder to return. As he ate he got a piece of food stuck in his throat causing him to gasp for breath. Danny tried to call for help but the food that was stuck in his throat prevented him from doing so. As he continued choking he got up & started running around frantically trying to dislodge the food in his throat. When Carlos, Elias & Kelly saw Danny they noticed his face was turning blue.

"Oh no he's choking" said Carlos.

"We have to do something" said Elias.

"Let's act before things take a turn for the worse" said Kelly as Carlos, Elias & herself got up & went over to Danny. Elias began performing the Heimlich manoeuvre to help Danny breathe. Danny had tears running down his face & felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Everyone watched in shocked silence as Carlos, Elias & Kelly did what they could to help. Just as it seemed that Danny would pass out Elias managed to dislodge the food in Danny's throat. Danny coughed up the food & began gasping for air. All the kids cheered at the heroism Carlos, Elias & Kelly showed.

"Are you OK DJ?" asked Carlos.

"I am now that you stopped me from choking to death. Thank you all so much" said Danny.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're OK" said Elias as he smiled at Danny.

"Me too. I'm sorry for how I treated you over the last few days. Pedro's right. You're not such a bad person. I can't believe I didn't realise that sooner. I'm forever grateful that you saved my life. Can we be friends?" asked Danny as he extended his hand.

"Of course. I forgive you" said Elias as he smiled & shook Danny's hand.

"Now we just have to get Brent to redeem himself & all the animosity will fade away" said Kelly.

Soon Ryder returned from the bathroom. When he saw Danny with the others he walked over to them not knowing what had happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Ryder.

"Cody, Pedro & Tennille just saved my life. If it wasn't for them, I would've choked to death. Pedro was right Brent. Cody's a good person" said Danny.

"Seriously? You're selling me out as well DJ? You little suck up. Don't you see that Cody's just trying to manipulate people against me? I'm not stupid" said Ryder as he glared angrily at the others.

"That's a very selfish thing for you to say. We just saved DJ's life & all you care about is your social status. If you were really his friend you'd actually show concern for his wellbeing" said Elias.

"Screw this. I'm going to get you Cody. This isn't over" said Ryder as he stormed out of the cafeteria. Elias rolled his eyes.

"What an immature idiot. Some friend he is" said Danny as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about him. At least you're OK" said Carlos.

"Sooner or later he'll realise that we were right & that he made a mistake treating us so poorly" said Elias.

"Indeed. It's only a matter of time before he has an epiphany" said Kelly as Carlos, Danny, Elias & herself sat down & continued eating.

"Cut. That was fantastic. We're going to take another break to get the next scene set up" said Corey.

All the kids either went out to the playground or continued with their work packages. Soon all the kids had finished their work packages & went out to the playground. A short time later the next scene was set up. Elias & Kelly got in place.

"Scene 16 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly were shown walking home having idle conversation.

"I'm impressed with DJ having a change of heart. Now we just need to get Brent to do the same & everything will be fine" said Elias.

"I can't believe how selfish he acted at lunch. Instead of showing any concern for DJ's wellbeing he accused us of stealing him away. That was a real jerk move" said Kelly.

"It sure was. Tomorrow he might realise how foolish he's been acting & try to make amends" said Elias.

"Maybe. I hope that's the case" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly soon arrived home. They went into their separate houses & decided to spend the afternoon doing their own thing. Elias went up to his room & put his schoolbag away before going downstairs & grabbing some cookies from the pantry. After pouring himself a glass of orange juice he sat at the kitchen table & ate. Angel walked over & sat next to him.

"Hi Cody. How was school?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail.

"It was OK. At lunch DJ almost choked to death but I saved him using the Heimlich manoeuvre. He had a change of heart just like how Pedro did yesterday. Unsurprisingly Brent wasn't happy about it" said Elias as he ate his cookies.

"Is he still giving you trouble?" asked Angel.

"Yes. I'm not letting him get to me. I will show him that he's doing the wrong thing & that he can correct his mistakes if he recognises them" said Elias.

"Excellent. You're doing a good job trying to help people learn from their mistakes" said Angel.

"I sure am" said Elias.

Meanwhile Kelly was in her own house sitting at her kitchen table eating some cake with a glass of apple juice next to her. Terry sat next to her as they talked about the school day.

"We had another breakthrough today. DJ nearly choked to death, but we saved him & he redeemed himself just like Pedro. Now only Brent is left" said Kelly as she ate her cake.

"Finally, those guys are starting to see how foolish they've been. Hopefully by tomorrow they'll all be redeemed & start acting more maturely" said Terry.

"If DJ & Pedro can have a change of heart so can Brent. I'm not sure how we'll get him to redeem himself though" said Kelly.

"Just make sure you don't do or say anything that'll make the situation worse. As long as you keep your composure & think clearly about how to go about it you'll be fine" said Terry.

Soon Elias & Kelly both finished eating. They put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before heading to their respective rooms with Angel & Terry following them.

"Cut. Good job everyone. We're going to take a break so that the last scene of the day can be set up" said Corey.

By this point almost everyone had gone home having completed filming for the day. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry talked with each other as they waited for the last scene to be set up.

"Looks like today's filming schedule has been another overwhelming success" said Angel.

"Indeed. The last 3 days have been fantastic with our ability to get all the lines memorised & portray our characters the right way" said Elias.

"Tomorrow & Friday should go without a hitch if we all keep up the good work" said Kelly.

"This movie will be finished sooner than we think" said Terry.

Soon the last scene was set up. Angel & Elias got in place to begin.

"Scene 17 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias was shown in his room wearing his pyjamas & getting ready for bed. Angel sat near his bed as they talked about the events of the day.

"Just as it was over the last 2 days it's been a rollercoaster of ups & downs today" said Elias.

"I'll say. How do you plan to get through to Brent?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I'll think of something" said Elias.

"Maybe it might come to you while you sleep" said Angel.

"That's a possibility. We better get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" said Elias as he kissed Angel on the forehead while hugging & petting her.

"Goodnight Cody" said Angel as she lay beside Elias' bed.

"Goodnight Cora" said Elias as he got in bed & turned his lamp off before laying down to get some sleep.

"Cut. That's a wrap for today everyone. Get some rest for tomorrow" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to head home to get some rest. Just like the last 2 days Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were exhausted & headed straight to bed. As Elias lay in bed he thought about the amount of progress everyone had made on the movie.

" _I'm impressed with how far we've come in just 3 days. I don't think most movies would get this much filming done in such a short amount of time. Maybe this movie might become the fastest filmed movie in recent history. If everyone keeps up the good work, we'll breeze through the rest of the movie. I can't wait to continue filming tomorrow"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Brent's Breakthrough

The next morning everyone woke up & got ready before heading to the studio to commence filming for the day. After they arrived they were given their scripts to memorise their lines. As they did so Corey briefed them on the filming location & the difficulty of the scenes.

"OK everyone most of today's scenes will be filmed at the campgrounds near the woods. It'll likely be the hardest day of filming we have. Make sure to memorise your lines as best you can. You'll need to put a lot of focus into getting them right" said Corey.

After Corey finished briefing everyone they headed out to continue filming. They arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary to begin the 1ST scene of the day. Everyone got in place as Corey grabbed the clapper board & held it in front of the camera.

"Scene 18 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown out the front of school by the bus. They were waiting to board in preparation for a field trip to the campgrounds.

"OK everyone I want you all to board the bus in a calm & orderly fashion. If any of you mess around during the ride there or back, there will be consequences. When we get there make sure you don't go wandering off. It's easy to get lost in the woods up there. Now that we've gone over that I'd like you all to board the bus & take your seats" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids proceeded to board the bus & sit down. There were 2 people seated in each seat except for the back. Once everyone was seated they headed off.

"Next stop the campgrounds" said Mr Hudson as he drove the bus through town. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about what they'd be doing.

"I can't wait to see what the campgrounds look like. I bet it looks great" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"It's a very peaceful & scenic area. I've been there a few times before. You'll love it" said Kelly as she smiled excitedly.

"What do you think we'll be doing up there?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know. I hope it won't be boring" said Danny.

As Carlos, Danny, Elias & Kelly discussed the trip to the campgrounds Ryder sat nearby glaring angrily at them. He was angered by the fact that Carlos & Danny had "sold him out".

" _Those jerks. I'll make them regret ditching me. Cody thinks he's so much better than me. I'll show him"_ thought Ryder as he glared angrily at Elias. Soon the bus arrived at the campgrounds. Everyone hopped off the bus & waited to see what they'd be doing next.

"OK now that we're here I'd like you all to look around & take notes of what you see. The notes you take will help with your next assignment" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids started looking around & began taking notes in their books at what they saw. Elias was fascinated at the picturesque scenery that surrounded the campsite.

"Wow this place is beautiful. I hope to come up here & camp sometime" said Elias.

"Perhaps we can camp out here together" said Kelly.

"That'd be fun. I'd enjoy spending time with you up here" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"Me too. It's nice to be able to spend time with you anywhere" said Kelly as she smiled warmly at Elias. Ryder then began throwing dirt at them.

"Cut it out Brent" said Elias.

"You're not being funny" said Kelly.

"I don't care. This is a boring field trip. I'd rather be at home playing video games" said Ryder.

"You need to grow up. This immature behaviour is only making you look bad" said Carlos.

"The sooner you accept the fact that what you're doing is wrong the better. Stop making everything so hard on yourself" said Danny.

"Shut up Ginger. It's Goldilocks' fault everything started going wrong" said Ryder as he glared angrily at Elias.

"More like you're just bitter that DJ & Pedro are hanging out with me instead of you" said Elias.

"You stole them from me. You're such a fake, manipulative dirtbag" said Ryder as he growled.

"You're acting like a bratty 3-year-old who didn't get ice cream for dessert. Not everything goes your way all the time" said Elias.

"SHUT UP. I'M SICK OF YOU RUINING MY LIFE. GO GET EATEN BY A BEAR GOLDILOCKS" yelled Ryder.

"Brent stop it. If you don't start taking notes I'll give you detention for being off task" said Miss Spearwood.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET DETENTION. THIS FIELD TRIP SUCKS. I'M OUT OF HERE" yelled Ryder as he ran into the woods.

"Can someone go after him please? I don't want him to get lost" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'll go. Hopefully I can talk some sense into him" said Elias as he ran after Ryder.

"Cut. That was fantastic. Let's get the next scene set up" said Corey.

Everyone went into the woods so that the next scene could be filmed. Elias & Ryder were both feeling excited about their performances.

"You're doing a great job Ryder. I'm impressed with your acting abilities" said Elias as he smiled at Ryder.

"Thanks Elias. You're pretty good yourself. I'm going to enjoy doing these next few scenes" said Ryder as he smiled at Elias.

"Me too. This is where a lot of character development comes into play" said Elias.

"It'll be nice to see how the interactions between Brent & Cody help them understand each other better & give them insight on who they are as characters" said Ryder.

"Indeed. Keep up the good work" said Elias.

"You too" said Ryder.

Soon the next scene was ready to be filmed. Elias & Ryder got in place as they prepared to begin.

"Scene 19 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Ryder was shown walking through the forest grumbling to himself & kicking pebbles & twigs around in anger.

"It's not fair. Cody's such a jerk. Everything was fine until he came along. Now I've lost my friends because of that manipulative sleazeball. I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I do" said Ryder as he continued walking through the forest. Soon Elias found him & ran over.

"There you are Brent. We need to get back to the campsite. It's not safe to be wandering around here alone" said Elias.

"Go away. I don't care if I get lost. The further away from you I am the better" said Ryder as he glared angrily at Elias.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's easy to get lost out here. How exactly would you get help if that happened?" asked Elias.

"I couldn't care less if I couldn't get help. Leave me alone. You're really starting to annoy me" said Ryder.

"I'm not leaving until you come back with me. I refuse to let you get hurt" said Elias.

"Why do you care? You're wasting your time Cody. Get out of here" said Ryder.

"No. Don't make me drag you back" said Elias.

"Do it & see what happens" said Ryder.

Elias rolled his eyes & grabbed Ryder's arm in the hopes of bringing him back to the campsite. Ryder violently jerked his arm out of Elias' grip & tackled him to the ground. They began tumbling around as they wrestled with each other.

"CUT IT OUT. STOP ACTING LIKE A FOOL" yelled Elias as he tried to break free from Ryder's grip.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME BE" yelled Ryder as he continued wrestling with Elias. Neither of them paid much attention to where they were going & they ended up by the edge of a cliff. Before they could react, they ended up tumbling off the cliff. Elias & Ryder screamed as they fell. A few seconds later they landed on the ground below. They weren't seriously hurt but they knew that getting back to the campsite would be much harder now.

"Great. I'm not sure how we're supposed to get back now" said Elias.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't come looking for me this wouldn't have happened" said Ryder as he glared at Elias.

"Get a grip. If you want to get back safely you're going to have to trust me. If all goes well, we should be able to get back to the campsite without incident" said Elias.

"Whatever" said Ryder as Elias & himself began walking around trying to find the campsite.

"Cut. Well done you 2. Let's set up the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone got in place as the next scene was prepared. It was set back at the campsite.

"Scene 20 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown back at the campsite continuing to take notes. Carlos, Danny & Kelly talked about Elias & Ryder's absence hoping they'd be back soon.

"Brent & Cody are taking a while getting back. I hope they're OK" said Carlos.

"Me too. Where do you think they are right now?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. The woods are so big they could literally be anywhere" said Kelly.

"I have an idea. If we make a fire they'll see the smoke & it'll help them get back" said Carlos.

"That's perfect. We'll need to find the right resources" said Danny.

"Let's get to it" said Kelly as Carlos, Danny & herself began retrieving sticks. After gathering a pile of sticks they put them in the fire pit. They then found some flint & began trying to spark a fire. Miss Spearwood saw what they were doing & went over to inquire why they were trying to make fire.

"Why are you 3 trying to make a fire?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"We're hoping the smoke it lets off will help Brent & Cody find their way back" said Carlos.

"It's hard trying to make a fire with flint. It's really hard work" said Danny.

"Let's keep trying. We'll get there eventually" said Kelly.

"I think there are some matches in the bus's storage compartment. I'll check" said Miss Spearwood as she went over to the bus & began looking through the storage compartment. She soon found a box of matches & grabbed them before returning to where Carlos, Danny & Kelly were trying to make fire.

"Stand back. I don't want you to get burnt" said Miss Spearwood as she lit a match & held it to the firepit. A few seconds later the firepit lit up. Carlos, Danny & Kelly kept the fire going by making sure the twigs in the firepit were all in the right place. Soon the fire began producing smoke that rose into the air.

"Perfect. Soon they'll be able to see the smoke & find their way back" said Carlos.

"Hopefully they're not too far away" said Danny.

"As long as they don't lose sight of the smoke they should be able to find a clear route back" said Kelly.

"Cut. Great job everyone. Let's get the next scene set up" said Corey.

Everything was put in place for the next scene. It focused on Elias & Ryder. Once everything was in place filming continued.

"Scene 21 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Ryder were shown walking through the woods trying to find their way back to the campsite.

"Hey Brent, I have something to ask you. Why do you hate me?" asked Elias.

"What makes you think that?" asked Ryder.

"Ever since I moved here you've been treating me poorly & I don't understand why. Is it because I'm the new kid?" asked Elias.

"No. It annoys me that you've caused DJ & Pedro to stop hanging out with me. It's like you're trying to turn them against me" said Ryder.

"That's not my intention. All I did was help them when they were in need. I was never intent on turning anyone against you. Anyways do you ever stop to think about how your actions & words make other people feel? It seems that you're unaware of the negative effects your behaviour has on other people. Judging by what I've seen you're not exactly the most popular kid in school" said Elias.

"You say that as if I haven't realised that. I know that people don't like me. I get that what I do & say can & does hurt people. I'm not stupid" said Ryder.

"Then why do you do it? What is it that motivates you to be a bully?" asked Elias.

"Believe it or not I was once bullied myself. When I was younger there was this boy who would always push me around & make fun of me. I hated being treated so poorly & 1 day I snapped & started doing the same things to that boy that he was doing to me. At 1ST it felt good because he started to leave me alone but as time went on I started lashing out on other people as well. I felt powerful whenever I did or said mean things to others. Unfortunately, it caused almost everyone to avoid me because of how I treated them. I always secretly wished to be able to stop bullying others, but I just couldn't help myself. I wish I wasn't a bully. I'd rather be liked & respected by others" said Ryder as he began to cry. Elias grabbed a tissue packet from his pocket & used the tissues to wipe away Ryder's tears.

"It's OK Brent. It's not too late for you to have a change of heart. I forgive you for everything mean you've done or said to me. I'd gladly be your friend" said Elias.

"Really?" asked Ryder.

"Of course. I don't think you're a bad person at heart. I know that you can show everyone that you can be nice & treat them fairly. If DJ & Pedro were able to have a change of heart & become better people, then you can too" said Elias as he gave Ryder a sympathetic smile. Ryder proceeded to give Elias a hug.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding Cody. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I promise to be a better person from now on" said Ryder.

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyways let's keep looking for a way back. We must be getting close" said Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Ryder as Elias & himself continued looking for a way back to camp. A short time later they spotted a smoke plume in the distance.

"Do you think that's a signal fire the others have lit to help us find our way back?" asked Elias.

"Maybe. Let's go see" said Ryder as Elias & himself headed towards where the smoke plume was coming from.

"Cut. Good job guys. Let's set the next scene up" said Corey.

Everyone headed over to the campsite to film the next scene. Soon everything was in place & ready to go.

"Scene 22 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown back at the campsite waiting for Elias & Ryder to return as they tended to the fire to keep it burning.

"Do you think Brent & Cody would've noticed the smoke from the fire by now?" asked Carlos.

"More than likely. I bet they'll be back soon" said Danny.

"I hope they're OK. I'm not sure how far away they are or how long it'll be before they return" said Kelly.

"If they don't get back in the next hour or so I'll call emergency responders to go look for them" said Miss Spearwood.

Carlos, Danny & Kelly continued to keep the fire going as Miss Spearwood kept an eye out for Elias & Ryder. Suddenly a roar was heard. Everyone turned to see a bear approaching them.

"Everyone, remain still & don't make eye contact with the bear. That'll reduce the chances of it attacking us" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone froze in horror as they watched the bear come closer. It approached the fire pit & sniffed at it before putting its hand in it. Carlos, Danny & Kelly watched in horror as the bear pulled its paw out of the fire roaring in pain. Carlos, Danny & Kelly became scared as the bear towered over them & roared as it appeared ready to strike. Just before the bear could do anything else it felt something hit it on the back of its head. The bear turned around to see Elias & Ryder behind it wielding branches.

"Leave our friends alone bear" said Elias as he glared at the bear.

"We're not scared of you" said Ryder as he glared at the bear. The bear roared in anger & charged towards Elias & Ryder. Elias & Ryder whacked the bear in the face with their branches causing it to roar in pain.

"Go Brent & Cody. Show that bear who is boss" said Carlos.

"Keep going. You'll take him down eventually" said Danny.

"Be careful guys. Don't let him get you" said Kelly.

Elias & Ryder continued swinging their branches into the bear's face. The bear was whacked repeatedly causing it to roar in pain with each strike. Eventually it ran off having decided Elias & Ryder were too strong to beat.

"Nice work Brent. We owned that bear" said Elias.

"Indeed. High 5" said Ryder as Elias & himself high 5'd each other. Carlos, Danny & Kelly ran over to them.

"That was awesome guys. I've never seen such bravery like that before" said Carlos.

"You 2 are lifesavers. Thanks for getting rid of the bear" said Danny.

"I don't think we'd be here if it wasn't for you 2. You're our heroes" said Kelly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're OK" said Elias.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you & others in the past. I was wrong to act like a jerk. Can you forgive me?" asked Ryder.

"Absolutely. Good to see you have a change of heart Brent" said Carlos.

"Now that we've all had a change of heart I think it's safe to say that things will be a lot more peaceful in school" said Danny.

"Agreed. I'm glad we're all friends now" said Kelly.

"Me too" said Elias.

"OK everyone it's time to get back on the bus" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids proceeded to return to the bus & board it in an orderly manner. Once they were all seated they headed back to school.

"Cut. Well done everyone. We're going to take a break while the next scene is set up" said Corey.

Miss Spearwood handed out the work packages for the day. All the kids began working on them trying to finish as quickly as possible.

"I'm having a great time. The rest of this movie should be a breeze to film" said Elias as he worked on a grammar exercise.

"It'll be exciting to see the movie in cinemas once it's finished. I'd say it'd look like a work of art" said Kelly as she worked on a maths exercise.

"Do you think we might win awards for our portrayals?" asked Carlos as he worked on a spelling exercise.

"Maybe. If we did that'd be awesome. It'd show everyone how talented we really are" said Danny as he worked on a writing exercise.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait & see" said Ryder as he worked on a science exercise. All the kids soon finished their work packages & went to the playground to pass time. A while later the next scene was ready. Everyone to the cafeteria & got in place to begin filming.

"Scene 23 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown sitting at their tables eating their lunch. Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder sat together & held idle conversation while eating.

"It feels great to no longer bully anyone. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders" said Ryder as he ate his lunch.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's nice to be able to get through the day without having to worry about whether or not anyone will give us a hard time" said Elias.

"Indeed. The more we can actually enjoy ourselves at school the better" said Kelly.

"Perhaps we can all hang out after school" said Carlos.

"That's a great idea. What should we do?" asked Danny.

"Perhaps we can go down to the beach. It's the right weather for it" said Elias.

"Excellent. I can't wait for this afternoon" said Kelly.

"Me either. We're all going to have a fantastic time together" said Ryder.

Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder continued to eat while talking about the beach. Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of last period. All the kids proceeded to head to class for the last lesson of the day.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to take another break before filming continues" said Corey.

All the kids proceeded to continue with their work packages. Soon they were all finished & out on the playground waiting for the next scene to be filmed.

"I'm really impressed with how far we've come since Monday. We've almost finished the entire movie" said Elias as he zipped down the slide.

"I bet you guys have all been having as much fun as I have" said Kelly as she crossed the monkey bars.

"You got that right. I never knew how much fun filming a movie could be" said Carlos as he swung back & forth on the swingset.

"If we were doing an action movie with lots of stunts I'd be having the time of my life" said Danny as he spun on the merry-go-round.

"All in all, this movie has been lots of fun to film. It's cool that we get to portray characters different to ourselves & develop them into people we can relate with" said Ryder as he went up & down on the seesaw. Approximately an hour later the next scene was ready. Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder got in place to begin filming.

"Scene 24 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder were shown heading down to the water in their swimsuits.

"Last 1 in has to eat seaweed" said Elias as he & the others raced to the water.

"You're on Cody" said Kelly as she ran beside Elias. Soon they all splashed into the water & began swimming around. The water was nice & cool & it was coloured as beautifully blue as the sky. Everyone swam around diving under the water & resurfacing while feeling the waves pass them towards the beach.

"Nothing beats going for a swim on a beautiful sunny day" said Carlos as he floated on the surface of the water.

"You said it. I wish we could do this every day" said Danny as he waded in 1 spot.

"Me too. Perhaps we can come down here every afternoon & hang out" said Ryder as he swam freestyle in a circle.

"That's perfect. If the weather's not bad, we'll have great times down here" said Elias as he floated along a wave.

"Let's go get some ice cream. That'll be a nice treat" said Kelly.

Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder got out of the water & went to the ice cream stand. They ordered 5 soft serve cones with flakes & sprinkles. After getting their cones they sat on the warm sand & ate. They smiled happily as they sat together eating their ice creams. Once they finished they spent some time sunbathing. The warmth of the sand & sun felt great on their bodies. After a while they all decided to head home.

"See you guys tomorrow" said Elias as he & Kelly headed home.

"Bye guys" said Ryder as Carlos, Danny & himself went their separate ways. Elias & Kelly walked home talking about how lovely the day had been.

"I'd say today was fantastic. Now that Brent has had a change of heart he, DJ & Pedro will be better to have around" said Elias.

"I thought they'd never change. Good job getting through to all of them" said Kelly.

"Thanks. Can I tell you something?" asked Elias.

"What is it Cody?" asked Kelly.

"I think you're really cute. Ever since I 1ST met you I've had strong feelings for you. I really enjoy every moment we spend together. I love you Tennille" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"I feel the same way. You're 1 of the sweetest boys I've ever met. Every moment I spend with you is magical. I love you too Cody" said Kelly as she smiled at Elias. Elias & Kelly then held each other close as they pressed their lips against each other. They both kissed passionately for a bit before breaking apart.

"Best kiss ever" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"Truer words have never been spoken" said Kelly as she returned the smile. Soon Elias & Kelly arrived home.

"See you tomorrow Tennille" said Elias as he waved at Kelly.

"Goodnight Cody" said Kelly as she waved at Elias before they both went inside their respective houses & closed the doors behind them.

"Cut. Good job. We're going to take another break before we do the last scene of the day" said Corey.

Almost everyone had headed home since the scenes they needed to film had been completed. Only the Vincent & Walter families were still on set.

"I loved that last scene. Getting to kiss onscreen was amazing" said Elias.

"I wish that scene lasted longer. Kissing you is always heavenly" said Kelly.

"Agreed. You're my 1 true love. You always have been & you always will be" said Elias.

"Come here cutie" said Kelly as she pulled Elias close & kissed him. Elias happily returned the kiss. Once the next scene was ready Angel & Elias got in place.

"Scene 25 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel & Elias were shown in their room getting ready for bed.

"Were you successful in getting through to Brent?" asked Angel.

"Yes. Now that he's redeemed himself alongside DJ & Pedro they've become better people. Being friends with them feels great" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Goodnight Cody" said Angel.

"Goodnight Cora" said Elias as he kissed Angel on the forehead before hugging & petting her. He then got in bed as Angel lay beside him. Elias then turned the lamp off & settled down for the night.

"Cut. That's a wrap for today everyone. We'll finish filming tomorrow. Get some rest" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to head home. Just as they had done so over the last 3 days Elias, Kelly, their parents, Angel & Terry headed straight to bed. As Elias lay awake he thought about how quick everyone had gotten through almost all the scenes.

" _I don't think we've made a single mistake during filming. I bet we'll make history by making this the 1_ _ST_ _movie to have all its scenes filmed in 1 take. Tomorrow's scenes should be easy to film. I bet we'll be finished in record time"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Ending

The next morning everyone woke up & got dressed before heading to the studio. Once they arrived they were handed their scripts to memorise their lines as Corey briefed them.

"OK everyone today should be the last day of filming. These last few scenes should be relatively easy to film. Let's get this movie finished" said Corey.

Everyone headed to Adventure Bay Elementary to begin filming the last of the scenes. Everyone was excited to get the movie done.

"Once this movie is finished all that's left to do is edit it through post production & it'll be ready to hit the big screen" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"We need to make sure we get tickets on opening night. The sooner we get to see ourselves perform the better" said Kelly as she smiled excitedly.

"It'll be incredibly rewarding to see how well we performed in our roles. Maybe this movie could be the start of a franchise" said Carlos.

"If it is perhaps the sequel could have a female lead cast with Kelly in the main role & Ace, Katie & Mayabella in the other 3 main female roles" said Danny.

"That's a possibility. Let's get this movie done. The sooner we get it finished the better" said Ryder.

Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Bay Elementary. They got in place as Corey grabbed the clapper board.

"Scene 26 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown in the halls going to their lockers & grabbing their stuff for 1ST period. Elias & Kelly walked together holding hands & smiling at each other.

"Today's probably going to be the 1ST day of the school week where we won't have to deal with any bad behaviour. I feel liberated from helping Brent, DJ & Pedro redeem themselves" said Elias.

"I'm impressed with how quickly you managed to get them to make changes for the better. You're amazing" said Kelly.

"So are you babe. I'm glad everything will be fine from here" said Elias.

"Me too. Kiss me hot stuff" said Kelly as she pulled Elias close. They proceeded to passionately kiss for a bit before breaking apart & staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tennille" said Elias.

"I love you too Cody" said Kelly as Carlos, Danny & Ryder walked over.

"You 2 are such a cute couple. Good job hooking up" said Carlos.

"You're perfect for each other. I bet you'll end up getting married in the future" said Danny.

"I can picture the wedding now. What a beautiful day it'll be" said Ryder.

"Until then I'm fine with being Tennille's boyfriend. It means we have lots more time to have fun" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"It sure does. I couldn't be more in love with you" said Kelly as she smiled warmly at Elias. The bell then rang to signal the beginning of the school day. All the kids headed to class after retrieving their stuff from their lockers.

"Cut. Good start to the day guys. We're going to take a break before the next scene begins" said Corey.

Miss Spearwood handed out the work packages that needed to be completed that day. As usual all the kids tried to get through them as quickly as possible so that they could hang out on the playground.

"Only a few more scenes remain. Keep up the good work guys" said Elias as he solved a wordsearch puzzle.

"We will. Let's finish on a high note" said Kelly as she solved a crossword puzzle.

"The best part about this whole week is the fact that we got to do our schoolwork while simultaneously making this movie. We balanced it out perfectly" said Carlos as he solved a word jumble.

"You said it. It's not easy getting that right balance but we managed to pull it off with ease" said Danny as he solved a riddle compilation.

"Once we get our work packages done we'll be all sorted for the week. We're all doing a fantastic job" said Ryder as he solved an anagram puzzle. Soon the next scene was ready to film. Everyone headed out to the playground to continue filming.

"Scene 27 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown running around playing on the equipment in small groups. Elias & Kelly played tetherball while laughing & smiling.

"Out of all the school days this week today is easily the best. I'm glad that the school week is ending on a high note" said Elias as he hit the ball in a clockwise direction.

"Me too. After all the trouble we've gone through this week it's nice to be able to put it all behind us. That's how I like it" said Kelly as she hit the ball in an anti-clockwise direction. Carlos, Danny & Ryder then approached.

"Hey guys. We have something for you" said Carlos.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"See for yourself" said Danny as he revealed 5 friendship bracelets.

"Those are cool. Did you make them yourself?" asked Kelly.

"We sure did. I hope you like them" said Ryder.

"They look fantastic. Let's try them on" said Elias.

Everyone grabbed their friendship bracelets & put them on. Carlos' was orange, Danny's was red, Elias' was yellow, Kelly's was white & Ryder's was blue. They stared at their bracelets in awe as they admired them.

"I love them. They're perfect" said Elias.

"Thanks for making these. That was a really nice gesture" said Kelly.

"We wanted to do something nice & we figured we'd make these to symbolise our friendship" said Carlos.

"No matter what we'll always be friends" said Danny.

"Amen to that. Bring it in guys" said Ryder as he & the others shared a group hug while smiling warmly at each other. They then continued to play tetherball.

"Cut. Well done everyone. We'll take another break before the next scene is filmed" said Corey.

All the kids continued their work packages trying to get them done. Soon they began finishing & headed out to the playground. Before they knew it, everyone had finished.

"Now that we've finished the last work package of the week we can focus on the remaining scenes" said Elias as he climbed across the climbing frame.

"That'll reduce the pressure a little bit. We don't have to worry about multiple things at once" said Kelly as she slid down the fireman pole.

"Multitasking can be easy or difficult depending on what needs to get done. The more focus you put into what you're doing the easier it is to multitask" said Carlos as he crossed the hopscotch grid.

"I think it's easier to do 1 thing at a time. That way it reduces the chances of rushing things & panicking over how well you did them" said Danny as he bounced a ball between his legs.

"Either way all that matters in the end is the effort put into what you do. The more you put in the better the result will be" said Ryder as he hung from the monkey bars. A short time later the next scene was ready. Everyone went to the cafeteria & got in place.

"Scene 28 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown sitting at their tables eating their lunch. Carlos, Danny, Elias, Kelly & Ryder sat together eating & talking to each other.

"What a fantastic day it's been. Today has easily been the best day of school this entire week" said Elias as he ate his lunch.

"Agreed. I'm happy with how the day has turned out" said Kelly as she ate her lunch.

"Me too. I think we can all agree that today was perfect" said Carlos.

"Nothing is better than being able to enjoy spending time with your friends having fun & hanging out" said Danny.

"Now that we've all befriended each other I predict good times for us in the future" said Ryder.

Suddenly Elias accidentally spilled a juice box on himself. Kelly giggled.

"Looks like you're having a juice shower" said Kelly.

"Heads up" said Elias as he smiled mischievously before grabbing a jelly cup & dumping it on Kelly. Kelly laughed as Elias & herself began to dump food all over each other. Carlos, Danny & Ryder soon joined in. They all laughed as they continued food fighting.

"FOOD FIGHT" cried Carlos.

Within seconds all the kids engaged in the food fight. Food went flying everywhere as everyone laughed & smiled.

"Heads up Brent" said Danny as he threw pudding at Ryder.

"Right back at you DJ" said Ryder as he threw apple pie at Danny. For a while everyone continued throwing food around. The cafeteria got quite messy, but nobody seemed to mind. The camera pulled back as the kids continued making a mess.

"Cut. That's a wrap. Well done everyone" said Corey.

"That was fun. Let's get cleaned up" said Elias.

"Good idea. I don't want to feel dirty for the rest of the day" said Kelly as everyone began cleaning up the mess. Once the mess in the cafeteria was cleaned up everyone went to wash themselves off. Soon they were all clean & refreshed. Since everyone had finished all their work packages they were all allowed to go do what they wanted for the rest of the day. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder went to the Lookout. The pups were waiting for them eagerly anticipating the results of filming.

"Hey guys. We finished filming the movie" said Angel.

"That's great. Did you all have fun?" asked Chase.

"We sure did. The last scene was epic. It involved a food fight" said Elias.

"Now we have the rest of the day off" said Kelly.

"Excellent. What do you guys want to do?" asked Marshall.

"How about we go down to Adventure Beach? We can spend the afternoon hanging out down there" said Rocky.

"That's fine with me. I always love going there" said Rubble.

"I think we all do. It's a lovely place to be" said Skye.

"Let's go. The sand & surf are waiting for us" said Zuma.

Everyone proceeded to head down to Adventure Beach. They went to the food stand & ordered some hot chips, lemonade & ice cream to enjoy together. Once they got their food they sat on the warm sand eating & laughing. Once they finished they decided to play some volleyball. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & Chase played on 1 team while the others played on the other team.

"Here it comes" said Elias as he served the ball & hit it over the net.

"See if you can get this shot" said Skye as she jumped up & hit the ball back over the net.

"I got it" said Kelly as she spiked the ball.

"Me too" said Zuma as he returned the spike. The game went on for a while with everyone laughing & smiling while having fun together. After a while they stopped playing & sat on the beach & watched the sun as it began to set.

"There's nothing like watching the sunset on a beautiful afternoon" said Elias as he smiled & put his arm around Kelly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. This is nice" said Kelly as she rested her head on Elias' shoulder.

"We need to do this more often. Adventure Beach is a fantastic place to be" said Angel.

"Right you are Angel. It's always nice spending time here" said Ryder.

After watching the sunset for a bit everyone left Adventure Beach. Carlana & Jake were waiting at the Lookout for Angel & Elias. Once they got back they went for another weekend of respite. Everest bounced around excitedly as she waited to hear how filming had been.

"Hey guys. What was filming like?" asked Everest as she panted & wagged her tail.

"It was great. Every scene was completed in 1 take. I'd say it was an overwhelming success" said Angel.

"Me too. I can't wait to see the movie in cinemas once it hits the big screen. It'll be so exciting seeing our hard work being rewarded" said Elias.

"We need to make sure we see it the 1ST chance we get. If we're lucky we might even get tickets for opening night" said Carlana.

"I'm sure we will. Anyways let's make dinner. I bet you're all starving" said Jake.

Carlana & Jake went into the kitchen & proceeded to make some pizza for dinner. Everyone happily gobbled down their food before going into the lounge & watching TV. Soon it was time for bed. As Elias turned in for the night he thought about how satisfied he was with the movie being finished.

" _I'm glad we got the movie done without incident. Everyone did a great job playing their part & showing off their acting skills. It's nice to be able to make movies, music & TV shows when my family & friends can help. I hope we get to do that more often in the future"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
